


Into the Twilight

by YoungatHeart21



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungatHeart21/pseuds/YoungatHeart21
Summary: Kimberly Hart is the sole surviving heir to the Angel Grove throne and before she can rule her kingdom is taken over by unknown horror.





	Into the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbianLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLemon/gifts).



> Happy birthday to lesbian lemon, hope your day was great.

Trinity wakes up before the sun is even out. She goes through her morning rituals on auto pilot getting ready to do her job as a goat farmer. She is the only only who can catch the charging rams bare handed. An impressive feat for anyone let alone a woman. She knows she’s beautiful if the stares Tommi, the mayor’s daughter, are anything to go by. To be honest even though she has known she likes women for most of her life, Tommi doesn't interest her. In fact she down right annoys Trini, always following her around and STEALING her horse, Alpha 5. Trini knows the name is odd but she usually calls him Al. 

All of a sudden a small pebble smacks the window knocking her out of her reverie. Peeking out the window she sees her fan club, Jason, Colt, Billy, Marie, and the baby Zack. 

“Come one Trini Mrs. Cranston brought a Slingshot to Reefside can you believe it? This is so cool.” Colt shouts up to her. He can be a little prick sometimes but his excitement over this is cute. After one final stretch she steps out of her treehouse and walks down the ladder.

“Good morning, how did you sleep last night?” Trini asks the small group.

“Good,” all with small little grins.

“Great now let’s go get that slingshot!” All the kids shout and run in to the village in excitement. Colt has to shove Billy to the ground as they leave. Stopping Trini helps him up making sure he’s ok. After she dusts himself off she makes sure he’s okay without touching him. When he smiles and gives her a thumbs up she nods as he scurries off in to the village. Walking into the corner store of Reefside she sees the slingshot that’s for sale and Trini must admit she can see why the kids are so excited.

“Hello, Mrs. Cranston how are you today? And can I see that slingshot?” Trini smiles at Billy’s mother who is standing behind the counter reading a book.

“Aren’t you a little old to be playing with toys, Young lady?” Trini cringes at the phrase but shrugs it off knowing it was just meant to be some light teasing.

“Well you know what’s life without a little fun.” 

“True but should you be working right now and not buying toys?”

Trini looks at the time, “Shit gotta go. If I find your cat out and about I’ll be sure to send him home.” Trini calls behind her as she runs out the door.

 

“Look who finally showed up!” Rocky shouts as one of the goats he tends to tries to ram him. 

“Sorry I lost track of the time. And the kids wanted to play but I am here now.” 

After the day closes and the goats are put away, Trini is allowed to ride Alpla 5 for a bit and stretch his legs. When finished and riding home from work Tommi walk over and sees a scratch on his front hoof long since scabbed and begun the healing process.

“What have you done to Al?” she shouts scaring Trini and the horse. And before she can even respond she is shoved off her own horse and Al is taken away.

Rolling her eyes Trini gets up and heads towards the secret tunnel near the lake where she likes to sit and watch the sunset being locked up preventing her from entry. And once she enters her horse greets her with joy.

“I don’t understand why he likes you so much since I am clearly better,” Tommi declares at the sight. Before Trini can even answer they are attacked but these eldritch monsters from the sky. And the world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first multi chapter piece I will ever finish and hopefully not the last.


End file.
